Old Man Winter and the Ice Prince
by PrincessCalamity864
Summary: The new country Antarctica is the coldest nation in the world. Eager to expand territory Russia decided to 'befriend' the young boy. Despite England's warnings, Antarctica stays in Russia's company. Will the frigid iceberg come to regret his decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

_Plot: It's thirty years from now and oil is now obsolete and is replaced by solar energy and nuclear energy is now hazard free. twenty-one years before, the country Antarctica was born, bringing up controversy amongst the existing nations, Russia especially had his eyes on it and was determined to make the frigid nation join him. __  
><em>

During another nation meeting, America was discussing that the flying car project would be between him and Japan. England gave a thumbs down, "No bloody way. Remember last year when you tried to build that teleporter, oy, I'll never be able to sit in my arse the same way again!" he yelled. America shrugged, "I don't know, I thought it was pretty cute last ni-" England shrieked and blushed furiously, "America, shut up!" he growled. Japan put his elbows on the table and sighed, "I don't have much of a choice, America-san gets so excited when he comes up with these silly ideas..." he said sadly. Italy smiled brightly, "Don't-a worry, as soon as you two screw up on this project he'll get discouraged and bug someone else." he said. The other countries looked at him in shock, for once...he said something logical! Russia leaned back, "I think we should go back on the subject of Antarctica, da_?" _he said in his out-of-character childlike voice. France groaned, "Not again, Russia." he whined. Britain slammed his fist on the table, "Listen here, ya commie, Antarctica is _my_ kid and I won't let you get your cold, grabby hands on 'im, so go find your own continent to harass!" Russia leered at him menacingly, "That's _Ex-_commie to you." he said. Britain screamed and hid behind France. Russia then added, "By the way, he's not really your child anymore since due to your wonderful parenting skills, he left you just like America." he said, he knew the words would sting. The meeting room's atmosphere was heavy now and England gritted his teeth, "You don't know anything about me or lil' Ocky." he said dangerously. America couldn't tell that the mood was cold and changed the subject, "Riiight, anyways, the Miss Universe competition is coming up and Tony is mad because his people aren't included in it." he said. He remembered a couple days ago when Tony was visiting his house:

_Tony threw a beer bottle across the room and America sweat-dropped, "You damn burger-eating fuck, you think Martian chicks aren't hot enough for you humans? _(A/N: I don't really now what planet Tony comes from, if anyone know, please tell me :3) _Well, guess what, human women have gross pussies and are annoying with their bitching and crying!" he yelled. America was now hiding behind the couch, "Tony, can't we talk about this?" he asked. Tony's red eyes glared brighter, "Miss Universe my ass." he growled. The little alien then stomped out of America's house._

Japan hummed in though, "Well, there really isn't any reason why Tony's people cannot participate, I mean, it is called Miss Universe and not Miss Earth." he said. America's eyes glittered, "Really, and you guys wouldn't mind?" he asked. The other countries shook their heads. Germany smiled "Ve don't mind, now that I think about it, ve've never seen Martian vomen." he said. Italy shivered, "I hope they're not like your women, Doitsu, I didn't tell you this but when I last visited you, a German lady felt me up." he said with a whimper. Germany's eye brow twitched. France held up a rose, "Who cares_,_ everyone knows that France will reclaim the prize from _America _this year." he said with malice. He always got nasty with the country who won the Miss Universe pageant instead of him_. _France stroked his chin, "Hmm, maybe women aren't beautiful enough anymore. Hey, let's have a men pageant, and they'll model in speedos!" he said suddenly excited. England quirked a thick eyebrow, "Like hell, who would join in your pervy homo competition?" he asked. France was hurt, "Hey, I'm not the only pervy country, just look at Japan!" he said. Japan coughed in surprise, "Su-Sumimasen?" he asked in shock. Germany blushed a bit, "I-It's true, Japan, I went over to your house and vhen I vent to the vending machine to get a drink, it turned out to be...full of used schoolgirl panties." he said the last part in a hushed tone. France squealed and held a tissue to his nose while the other countries just stared at Japan with bewilderment.

America laughed, "That is so right, dudes! Japan, your vending machines are crazy, I mean I saw one that had _porn_ magazines in it!" he said and starting cracking up again. China giggled, "Oh a-and the one full of condoms, aru." he added. The conference room filled with laughter and countries talking about the ridiculous things that were in Japan's vending machines. Japan felt himself shrink smaller and smaller until he could take no more and ran out of the room and embarrassment. Greece looked at the empty seat that was Japan's and frowned, "Um, do you guys think we went a little too far?" he asked. England laughing died down a bit, "H-Ha, nah, I don't think so, Japan knows he's a quiet pervert and that's why we love 'im." he said. Greece got up from the table, "I'm going to go check up on him just in case." he said and then left the room. Russia smiled brightly, "We can discuss about Antarctica now, da?" he asked like a child asking 'Are we there yet?' The other nations groaned, "NO!" they yelled. Russia smiled sheepishly, "Aw, but I think it's an interesting topic..." he said.

The meeting ended with laughter and humiliation on Japan's side but Russia was not satisfied. He could always go to war with Antarctica, he'd be a competent opponent, then again there would be other countries like England to answer to. Even though he was young, Antarctica was a country mostly consisting of scientists and was one of the most technologically and weaponry advanced nations. Russia's fake smile faded as he entered his home to be greeted by no one now, Lithuania, Lativia, and Estonia were out shopping for him, he long forgot why he kept them, they didn't even like him. Russia sighed, Ukraine visited every once in a while since her new boss allowed her to but the time apart from each other built a wall between them and the conversation between the two was now slow and uncomfortable. Belarus was still the psychopathic bitch she always was and stalked Russia a lot.

_"This is what happens when you get greedy, жопа_ ." a voice inside Russia's head said (A/N: that means ass and it's pronounced joba...I think :P) Russia grimaced, "Then do us both a favor and leave me alone." he thought. The voice inside his head chuckled, _"But you look so sad, so I was hoping to cheer you up, although that doesn't say much for your mental stability, da?" _Russia furrowed his brow, "Hey, get this straight, 'Da' is my catchphrase, da?" he said out loud, it's not like there was anyone else around to hear him anyway. The voice giggled, _"I know, I just wanted to see if that would annoy you, by the way, my name is Viktor. It's nice to meet you, Ivan." _Viktor said. Russia's eyes widened, "How did you know my name?" he asked in awe. Viktor chuckled, _"I'm inside your mind, of course I'd know your name." _he said. "Oh." was all Russia could say, feeling silly for asking such a dumb question. _"So, tell me your problems, as if I don't already know." _Russia could hear Viktor's smile as he said that. Russia giggled a little, "Well, there's a nation Antarctica and I was hoping that he could join me, but on the other hand, I don't want him to end up leaving me like the others did." he said softly. Viktor hummed in thought,_ "The answer is obvious, make friends with him first and see how he's like, then you can decided whether to pummel him or not."_ he advised. Russia though about this plan for a minute and then smiled, "Da! That is a very good idea, I think I'll visit him tomorrow." he decided. Viktor sputtered,_ "W-wait, isn't that a little earl-"_ Russia's dark aura grew around him, "What? I'm sorry, you said something, da?" he asked. Viktor stammered, _"N-No, of course not, tomorrow is wonderful, I believe the weather will be a comfortable twenty degrees below zero tomorrow!" _he said. Even figments of Russia's own imagination were intimidated by him. Russia was able to go to sleep with some peace that night, he had a new companion and was about to have a new friend/potential lackey tomorrow.

~Meanwhile at Japan's house~

Greece sighed as he watched Japan empty out his closet pull of yaoi, condoms, hentai and other things that shamed him earlier that day. "You know, you don't have to get rid of all this stuff, it doesn't matter what anyone else says." he said. Japan shook his head, "No, I think they might be right, a vending machine that sells used schoolgirl panties is over the top, is it not?" he asked. Greece looked away from him, "Well-" Japan frowned, "Well isn't it?" he asked, his voice raised a little. Greece sighed again, "Yeah..." he said. Japan filled a cardboard box with all of his kinky stuff that he emptied from the vending machines, "But here am I going to put this all...?" he wondered aloud, he couldn't keep it in his house, he would just get tempted to read them. Greece poked Japan's shoulder, "Hey Japan." he said. Japan looked up at him, "Yes?" he asked. Greece's passive face stayed on him, "Can I hang onto your stuff?" he asked bluntly. Japan's eyes widened a little, "Um...sure." he said, it was probably for the best. Greece picked up all the stuff in the box and was about to leave until Japan grabbed the box, Greece tugged at the box again and pried it from Japan's fingers, he swore he heard Japan whine sadly, "Um, Japan, are you sure you want to go along with this? I mean, you should be yourself and you're immoral plain and simple." he said as if they were encouraging words. Japan face-palmed, that set him off, "Yes! Please go, go." he said waving a hand to shoo him away. Greece shrugged and waved goodbye. Japan fell to his knees, "Wh-what have I done...?" he asked aloud.

**Yeah, that's the chapter, I hope I didn't suck too much and you could understand my grammar because I mess up sometimes :P**

**Please review and give me pointers, it'd be much appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Russia woke up very grumpy, grumpier than usual, none of the Baltics had woke him up early like he told them to so he could visit Antarctica. Russia got dressed and walked down the longs steps of his castle with his pink scarf flowing behind him and purple aura hanging even more threateningly around him. Estonia was the first to see him and quaked in his boots, "G-g-good m-morning, Russia-san." he said. Russia's eyes glared at him but he smiled his childish smile, "Estonia, why didn't you wake me up like I asked you?" he said in an overly calm voice. Beads of sweat drenched Estonia, "W-w-w-we tried, b-but when we came to wake you up, you yelled at us and said that the next person who disturbs your sleep would have a faucet pipe up their ass." he said meekly. Russia loomed over Estonia, "Nobody likes a _liar_, Estonia." he said in a haunting voice. Estonia squeaked and backed away, "I-I'm not lying, Russia-san, just ask Latvia or Lithuania." he stammered.

Russia's aura broke and he smiled brightly, "No wait, now I remember, da!" he said, "Three bumbling figures where at the foot of my bed begging me to stop sleeping. My precious and well-deserved sleep...How dare you try to wake me up, after all the things I do for you good-for-nothings. I get tired too, Черт побери!" he swore and his aura returned and scarier than ever. Estonia quavered, "But, we did leave you to have your peace." he said. Russia gripped the Estonian's shoulder, "_Exactly_, you were supposed to wake me up so I could visit Antarctica. Really, are you people that stupid that you cannot follow a simple order?" he asked while gritting his teeth, the smile never leaving his face.

Estonia was baffled now, "But you just said you wanted us to let you sle- ugh!" he let out a confused groan. Russia let go of him and smiled, "No harm done, da? Just please try to be more obedient." he said. Estonia only nodded and shivered as the large Russian man left the go into the kitchen. Viktor finally spoke today, _"Thaaat was pretty mean." _he said. Russia smiled, _"I know, da? And they said I was getting soft, hah!" _he thought with happiness and satisfaction. Viktor's sweat-dropped, _"You're not getting what I'm saying." _he said.

Russia sat down in his seat at the kitchen table while a terrified Latvia quiveringly set down his breakfast. A bowl of kasha, pancakes with kolbasa on the side, and an omelet. Russia looked at Latvia expectantly, "Where's the vodka?" he asked innocently. Latvia stammered, "W-Well you know how drinking vodka in the early morning gets you..." he said. Russia pouted, "Aww, just this one time, da? _Pretty please, Latvia?_" he asked, his voice becoming menacing. Latvia yelped, "Sure, of course, what's a little vodka?" he then ran to get some for him. As soon a Russia got his vodka he took a rather large gulp and continued eating his breakfast. Latvia commented on Russia's extra clothing, "Eh, Russia-san, you're dressed in more layers than usual, it's not that cold today." he said.

Russia smiled, "I'm going to visit Antarctica today, Lithuania is already getting the car." he said. Latvia sweat-dropped, because Antarctica and England were so close, the young nation probably hated the Russian man as much as England did. "That's...wonderful." Latvia said halfheartedly. Latvia knew he'd probably get toilet duty for this but, "Russia-san, does Antarctica know you're coming over to see him?" he asked. Russian laughed, "Of course not, it's a surprise, just like the surprise he'll be getting when I ram his face into the snow." he said. Latvia froze, he suddenly felt _very_ sorry for Antarctica, "Um, good luck..." he said weakly. Russia nodded eagerly and got up and left the house.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long to get to Antarctica, Russia wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck, Russia was no where near as cold as the Arctic. Antarctica's house was a modern black glass house that was in the shape of a pyramid, suddenly, an alarm blared and guns and lasers stuck out through the windows. A stoic voice came through a megaphone, it was obviously Antarctica, he had an English accent with a hint of Latin because that was his second official language. "Who are you, why are you here, state your business in the next ten seconds and I might reconsider obliterating you." he said. Viktor was freaking out, <em>"Shit! He already wants to kill us and we haven't even done anything yet!" <em>he brooded. Russia just giggled, _"Pansy." _he thought. Antarctica was Russia's kind of guy, "I'm Russia, and I came here to visit you, da~!" he said cutely. Antarctica spoke, "Oh, you're the commie that England always bitches about, I was busy with research but I don't get a lot of visitors so I suppose I won't beat you to a pulp for today." he said. Russia was happy, he was much more civil and polite to him than England was. The automatic doors opened and there stood a young boy, looking about the age of thirteen although he was technically only nine years old.

The boy was pale, had wavy black hair with a thick curled ahoge sticking out, thick eyebrows like England, and steely gray eyes. He wore a black leather eyepatch over his left eye, a long lab coat and a dress shirt and a black tie with purple trim, black slacks that hugged his already forming curves and a purple studded belt. The boy's posture could have been better, he stood with a bit of a slouch and had dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep, "I am Octavius Nix, Morning Star of the Republic of Antarctica. And you are the Russian Federation, itan?" he said. ( A/N: His name is pronounced 'Oc-tah-vi-us', not 'Oc-tay-vi-us ) Russia smiled, "My, you're a pompous one, you should stop hanging around with England, da~" he said.

Antarctica scoffed and put his arms behind his back, "I'm supposing you are here to 'Make me beg on my knees and grind me into powder.'" he said. Russia laughed, there was no bother playing nice with this child, "That's a good one, do you mind if I use that sometime?" he asked. The younger of the two was not amused, "Non, I'll be needing that phrase after I make myself stronger and am capable of wiping countries off this miserable globe." he drawled. Russia was a little mad that he was making up so many good threats, "So, may I come in?" he asked. Antarctica shrugged, "Judging on your personality, you'd let yourself in whether I wanted you to or not." he said. Russian patted the boy heartily on the shoulder and laughed, "You're very observant, I like you, da~" he said.

The Antarctic boy blushed a little and turned around so his back was toward Russia, "Pater England isn't going to be happy that I'm talking to you..." he said emotionlessly. Russia waved a hand dismissively, "He's not even really your father anymore." he said. Antarctica was a little insulted at the comment but ignored it and nodded stiffly, "Of course, you must be thirsty coming all the way here, please sit down and I'll prepare my famous chocolatè maculata." he said. He then strode off the his kitchen and returned with a hot dark brown liquid in a white mug and set it down on a table before Russia, who was sitting on a nice but way too squishy couch. The Russian made a worried face, "Eh, what is it exactly?" he asked, foreign food always made him a little uneasy . Antarctica's lips twitched into a slight, _very slight_, smile, "It's just normal dark chocolate hot cocoa with coffee, vanilla...and two spoonfuls of alcohol." he said. Russia smiled smugly, "Aren't you a little _young_ for alcohol? Does England know about this?" he asked.

Antarctica frowned, "Hell no, I even serve him the stuff, he says there's something 'odd' about it but he can't put his finger on it." he said. Russia took a sip from it and grinned, "Waah, it's so delicious, da~!" he said. The Antarctic male's lips suddenly curled into a twisted smile, "Heh, the thought that I can slip anything into Pater England's drinks makes me feel kinda evil." he mused. Viktor shivered, _"Remind you of anyone?" _he asked sarcastically. Russia stared at the boy with his own twisted smile, _"Ooh, it's going to be so funny when a tear him limb from limb and scatter his bones into the wind, da!"_ he schemed. Viktor made a little squeak noise, he brought it upon himself to maybe straighten Russia up a bit and it wasn't working...at all! Antarctica's brief smile was again replaced with his tight scowl, "You are still my enemy though, England says I can't trust you so I'm not gonna." he said. Russia smiled warmly, "So you shouldn't, but I don't trust you either, a young nation who can already rival to mine and China's weapon supply is someone I'd want to be careful with." he said.

Antarctica ( A/N: It's getting more tiring to write his name :P ) across from Russia and rested his chin on his folded hands, "Seriously, what is the meaning of you coming here?" he asked, he was a very curious fellow. Russia raised up his hands as if in surrender, "Actually, I just wanted to get to know you better, see what about you is worth maybe saving, da~" he said. Antarctica's eye narrowed, "And...what do you see in me?" he asked, his voice was a little hopeful, it's not that he was afraid of Russia, he just wanted to know if a young country like him was respected in such an older nation's eyes. Russia didn't sense that hopefulness in his voice, "I have to say that destroying you would be a most satisfying sight...but not today, I want to see how you'll grow." he said. Antarctica wanted to smile but he already indulged himself in two today and he didn't want it to be habitual, "Gratias, I'm humbled that you'd compliment me so generously." he said. Russia snorted, "Okay, you're beginnnig to scare me, America is two hundred sixty-four years old and you're more mature than him." he said. Antarctica smiled mentally, "Oh right _America_, I bit him the ankle because the little twat had the _nerve_ to barge into me house and ask for an alliance." he said, wrinkling his nose, his proper English turning into loose slang now.

Russia laughed again, "There you go again, you talk like a mobster, can't you talk like a child?" he asked. Antarctica picked his head up and stared at Russia, "Duh, I can talk like a child, I just don't want to because I sound like a dumb dunderhead. Like, you just march in here and now your making fun of the way I talk. Dude, that's totally bogus!" he said. Russia was now in a fit of giggles, "I said talk like a child, not impersonate Poland." he said. A little laughter bubble threatened to burst within Antarctica but he dared not let it out. He coughed a little to release his tension and stood up, "Well, I believe you visited long enough, now scram." he said bluntly. It's was Russia's turn to be taken aback, "Wait now, that's no way to treat your guest." he pouted.

Antarctica shook his head, "'Course not, I treat me guests much, much worse, you're lucky I didn't shoot you down for interrupting me work. Now get outta me house or I'll blast your head off with me Sicarius Mark XII!" he barked stonily. Russia smiled, "Only if you promise to let me visit again, da~" he said, in a sing-song voice and stuck his pinky out to the shorter male. The boy sighed and hooked his pinky with his, "You're a pain, just don't tell England about this, he'd definitely kill me." he said. Russia turned to leave when suddenly he collapsed, Viktor couldn't help but laugh, "_And that's why you do not drink vodka in the morning."_ he scolded.

**Here are the translations for the foreign words of the day.  
><strong>

**Russian:  
><strong>

**Черт побери - dammit **

**kasha - Russian oatmeal or porridge**

**kolbasa - Russian breakfast sausages **

* * *

><p><strong>Latin: <strong>

**itan - yes**

**non - no**

**Pater - Father**

**chocolatè maculata - ( I heard of drinks where there is alcohol in hot cocoa but it didn't really have a name so I gave it one, it literally means 'tainted chocolate')**

**gratias - thank you**

**Sicarius - literally meaning 'assassin'**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter, please tell me if you have ideas for a next chapter or things I should spruce up, I double-checked my writing this time so I hope there aren't as many errors :D<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chappie-ter three XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I'm sorry that I made Antarctica kinda like the Ciel Phantomhive of Hetalia. Then again, I was kinda going for that vibe.  
><strong>

Russia groaned and woke up on a black queen-sized bed, "Wha...?" he slurred. All he could remember was that this was Latvia's fault, "Latvia, you ублюдок !" he muttered. He could hold his alcohol better than any other country in later hours of the day but for some reason, in the early morning, it'd always mess with his system and then he'd be totally useless after half an hour or so.

Russia could tell that Viktor was rolling his eyes, _"Who's the one that asked him to give the vodka?" _he asked.

Russia's eyes widened like a child who was just told he did something bad and then closed them as he groaned again, _"Spare the details." _he thought angrily.

Viktor heaved an exasperated sigh, couldn't he for once take responsibility for his actions?

Russia looked to his left to see Antarctica in a chair next to him, immediately the boy held a pen flashlight to him and scowled harder, "You're intoxicated, I'd say about three cups of alcohol, four of you count the maculata I gave you." he said. To be honest, he lied about that he only added two spoonfuls of alcohol in Russia's drink, he actually added a whole cup of it.

Russia winced, "Vokaaaaaa." he drawled painfully, he had a splitting headache.

Antarctica frowned, "Whatever it was you drank, it's pretty strong. Wait here...as if you could move your limbs anyway." he said and left the room. When the boy nation returned, he had two pills and a glass of water in hand, "Here, take these." he ordered. Russia made a face at the pills, he _hated_ pills. They tasted gross and the concept of swallowing things whole unnerved him, and the pills looked pretty big, "But I don't wan-"

Antarctica glared at him, "We can make this easy or hard." he said, honestly, the nine-year-old country was very pissed off that Russia was such a big baby.

Russia threw the pills at Antarctica face and made a disgusted sound, "No way." he said in a childish voice.

Antarctica caught the pills and suddenly jumped on top of the large Russian's stomach, knocking the wind out of the older country, "Open up, infans!" he growled. He pinched Russia's nose, but Russia wouldn't open his mouth to breathe like one would normally do.

Russia tried to push him off but he just didn't have the strength to do that in the drunk condition he was in. Russia then leaned back and smirked at him, _"Too bad he doesn't know that __through the wars I was trained to hold my breathe under water for minutes at a time, da." _he thought cleverly.

Antarctica kept his nose pinched and stared blankly at him, "You're going to have to breathe eventually." he said dryly.

Minutes had passed and Russia was turning a little blue but he still wouldn't open his mouth. Antarctica scratched at his eyepatch and sighed, he didn't want to end up killing Russia and then get hauled off to International Court of Justice in the Netherlands. "Fine," he then let go of Russia's nose, "but this is _not_ over." he said. Russia smiled and started laughing at him when the younger boy crammed the two pills into his mouth. Russia was going to spit it out but Antarctica clamped his hand over his mouth and made him swallow.

Russia twisted his face in disdain and his aura turned purple, "Kol, kol, kol, kol-"

Antarctica rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up." he said with irritance in his voice. He got up and scratched his eyepatch again, a very bad habit, "Um, I guess you should stay here a couple more minutes until the pill takes effect." he said.

Russia decided to ignore the fact that his epic 'Kol, kol, kol' have no effect on the boy and smiled, "You're so nice, and here I thought you were some kind of deranged England Jr. , da~" he said.

Antarctica frowned, "Ugh, I am _not_ nice!" he protested.

Russia rolled over so his stomach was on the bed, "Yes you are, the nicest person I've _ever_ met, da~!" he said.

Antarctica was about to say something rude but then the doorbell rang, "Dammit all! England's here for my 'How to be a Successful Country Like England' lessons, today I learning how to break peace treaties." he said.

Russia put a hand on his cheek and chuckled, "Hm! I could teach you that." he said. _"Well,"_ Viktor said, _"this probably isn't going to end well." _he said.

Antarctica paced around the room and scratched at his eyepatch nervously, "Okay, okay, okay. You have to stay up here and _be quiet._" he warned.

Russia swung his legs playfully, "Da~!" he cheered. Antarctica put a hand over his face and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Antarctica let England in and the older of the two greeted the younger with a big bear hug, "Ocky!" he said. He then frowned, "Why do you keep dying your hair, you look so much better with your natural blond hair.<p>

Antarctica pushed England off of him, "Tch, don't call me Ocky, if you want to call me by my human name, say it properly. And answering your question: the black makes me look cooler, and also, there are so many blond idiots out there, I don't want to get grouped up with them." he said.

England laughed, "I know right, like France and America," he then frowned indignantly, "...hey wait a minute, _I'm _blond!" he said. Antarctica snorted but didn't smile, "Why do you think I said stupid blonds?" he asked. England yelled at him, "'Ey, that was so rude, what kind of gentleman are you!" he said.

Antarctica shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Stupid old man, just continue my lessons so you can get out." he muttered.

England and Anarctica were now in a little room with a blackboard. England was wearing a lab coat and glasses and was waving a ruler in his hand as he paced back and forth, "Now, let's begin our lesson. When you can't deal with a country any longer because they're a fucking pain in the arse, what do you do?" he asked.

"That's easy, kill the sorry pedicabo." the frigid nation said dryly.

England smiled, "Brilliant! What better way to get hauled off to the International Court of Justice and get locked up for war crimes?" he asked sarcastically, he then hit Antarctica on the head with his ruler, "Honestly..." he scolded.

Antarctica held his head and sniffed, "But isn't that how you spread your landmass?" he asked. England's lip twitched, "Ocky, you own a whole damn continent, I think that's enough for you." he said.

Antarctica pouted, "But I want to rule the whole world and crush France's neck with my heel, he called me a barbarian." he protested.

England chuckled and bent down a little to pat Antarctica's head, "You and me both, kid." he said, thinking how awesome it would be to step on France's face right now.

A loud thumping noise was heard from upstairs England eyed the boy suspiciously, "Ocky, what's going on up there, are you mass producing weapons again?" he asked suspiciously. The sound of faint cursing came from upstairs and England quirked an eyebrow at his son.

The Antarctic boy waved his hand in front of his face, "Non, non!" he then looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "And for once I'm telling the truth." England furrowed his thick eyebrows and Antarctica did the same, "If you don't tell me what it is, I'll go up there and find out myself." he threatened.

Antarctica's voice went up an octave, "NO!" he cleared his throat, "I mean, um, it's a girl. Yeah, I have a new girlfriend and she's really shy." he said.

England's eyes sparkled, "You have a girl? I'm so proud! But she must be blind...and deaf...and masochist." he said.

Antarctica's vein throbbed, "You know what, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." he said. The sound of electricity crackling and something blowing up echoed through the house and Antarctica screamed, "My beautiful machinery!" he wailed and rushed upstairs to see what on God's gray and crappy Earth happened. He swung his door open and growled.

Russia was sitting in front of Antarctica's supercomputer, which now had smoke coming out of it, and had a frustrated look on his face, "Damn computer can't even go on a simple porn website..." he complained.

Antarctica's eyes widened, "You bloody wanker!" he bellowed. He fell on his knees before the computer, "NOOOO, JOSEPHINE!" he sobbed.

Russia burst out laughing, "You named it?" he asked in disbelief. Antarctica was too busy fixing his beloved computer to listen, when it finally rebooted Antarctica sighed in relief, "Deliciae meae! Did that bad man knock you unconscious. Aww I'm here now..." he cooed as he kissed Josephine's monitor, a small crooked smile spread across his face as he practically made out with his computer, _"Shit, **three** times_ _today, I hope I won't do this often."_ Antarctica thought.

Russia liked seeing him smile and all but this was getting disturbing, "Antarctica, you're really lonely aren't you, da~?" he commented. A voice shrieked, "What the bloody 'ell is this?" England asked shrilly. Antarctica's breathe hitched, "Oops." he said dully.

Viktor sighed, _"Okay, Ivan, let's not start anything, just try to be civilized, mature and-" _Russia ignored Viktor and smiled, "England, what a surprise seeing you here, da~!" he said casually.

England's face turned pure red with rage, "What is that _commie_ doing here?" he asked while pointing at the Russian.

Russia grinned at him, "That's _ex_-commie, I haven't been communist in _decades_." he hissed.

Antarctica stopped drooling on Josephine and returned to his dull frown, "He's right you know, Patre, you live in the past too much." he said.

England face-palmed, "I don't need a history lesson. Anyway, what are _you_ doing to _my_ baby?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

One of Antarctica's thick eyebrows twitched with irritance, "Baby...?" he asked.

Russia chuckled, "Nothing really, I just wanted to meet the boy and see what he's like...before I annihilate him of course." he said.

England pointed accusingly at him, "I knew it! I knew it! Come on, Ocky, we can go hide in my house." he said, whilst tugging on Antarctica's arm.

The boy pulled away, "Oh no, I'm not going over there, I love old Queen Lizzy to pieces but she'll just pinch me cheeks and give me wet granny kisses." he said. ( A/N: I know by the time plot my story is in, Queen Elizabeth II would be long dead, but she is just SO epic. Long live the Queen :D )

Russia's eyes glared at England but his smile remained, "What wonderful parenting skills, England, tugging your children by a leash." he said.

England glowered at him, "Fucking bastard, you have _no fucking_ _right_ to say that, you treat the Baltics like shit, no wonder they hate you." he spat.

Russia's aura darkened and Viktor tried to calm him down, _"Ivan, let's just calm down and-" _Russia was _very_ pissed now, _"Fuck being calm, that limey went way over the line."_ he thought angrily. Russia then uttered the totally awesome words, "kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol..."

England gulped and backed off a little but still hurled insults at the Russian. Antarctica was stuck between 'kolkolkol' and 'you motha-fuckin' commie', he groaned a little and rubbed his temples, "Oh my gosh, can you two just. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" he yelled.

The two older countries stopped and looked at each other, Russia smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I guess I did get a little carried away, da." he said. England's vein throbbed, "Hey, I wanna be the mature one!" he scoffed loudly, England scowled and snorted at him like an angry bull.

Antarctica took a breath, "If you two are going to be in my house, then you will act like mature countries, I know you two might be a _little _unfamiliar with concept, but please do make an attempt." he said with his inherited British witty sarcasm.

England and Russia glared at each other and then turned away, "Fine." they said unenthusiastically.

Antarctica folded his hands, "Good, now while I do some work, I want you two boys to play nicely." he said through clenched teeth. Before the two could could object, Antarctica grabbed his lab coat that was hanging on the leg of his bed and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation words of the day :D<strong>

**Russian: ублюдок - bastard**

**Latin: infans- baby**

**Latin: predicabo- it apparently means fuck (Google translate is giving me a headache)**

**Deliciae meae - my delight**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I FINALLY finished chapter three, hopefully, the ideas will flow more easily for the next couple chapters :D<strong>

**If you don't review, I'll send Russia after you! KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL... **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, guys, I'm afraid I won't be writing anymore due to my big brother finding out about what I write and what I read on the magical world of (He caught me writing and reading yaoi)  
><strong>

**He says I can never go on this website again or he'll tell my parents about this. So, with tearful eyes, I say good bye to all my devoted fans and good bye to all the delicious yaoi and touching stories I've read in my experience of **

**Hopefully I'll be able to write again**

**FELLOW YAOI FANGIRLS, PRAY FOR ME :'( **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've managed to continue writing in secret guys, like at early morning or late at night (I feel like a rat or some other nocturnal vermin XD) Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

England and Russia were now left alone in Antarctica's dreary room. Russia grinned at England and breathed heavily which made the Brit recoil in fear and disgust, "Bloody fuck! Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

Russia shrugged, "Why are your eyebrows so hideous?" he asked with a smirk.

England furrowed his brows, "For your information, the ladies (and America, France, and God-knows-who other countries) consider these things very sexy." he said. (A/N: Like me, I think England's eyebrows are fucking sexy, although I admit they could be a _little_ thinner XD)

He then added, "Not that you'd understand, being the mental fat ass you are. I bet you use that scarf to hide your ten chins!" he spat.

The second he finished that sentence, England covered his mouth. Russia stared at the Britain with his mouth agape, Viktor laughed a little, _"I'm sorry but that actually doesn't sound stupid."_ he said. Russia scowled at both England and Viktor which made both of the other two shut up._  
><em>

England screamed and tried to run for the door but clumsily tripped. Russia pulled out a lead pipe and smacked it threateningly in his hand, "I. AM. NOT. FAT!" he boomed as he walked closer to the terrified Britain.

The shorter of the two scuttled to the door and tried frantically to open it but it was locked, England felt a cold feeling seep through his veins, _"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" _he thought.

He began pounding the door in a panicked frenzy, "Ocky! Open the bloody door this minute!" he shouted.

Russia grinned, "No one is going to save you, da." he said creepily. Russia had backed up the green-eyed man into a corner and England had nowhere else to go.

Russia then lifted up his pipe and bashed England's cheek hard with it. The Britain's neck almost snapped as it was quickly thrown to one side.

Russia was grinned as if this were a game "You English people are so rude, you're not a very good example to Antarktida-kun." he chastised.

England's green eyes glowered with rage, "Don't tell me what I am and what I'm not, you bastard!" he said, he then punched Russia in the cheek, making the large country actually take a step backwards and look at him in shock. England grinned cockily, "A cheek for a cheek." he said.

Russia touched where he was punched, his shocked eyes turned dull with anger, "That...hurt." he said in a deep voice that was on the verge of kolkol-ing. He was expecting Viktor to chide him but the figment of his imagination seemed to have disappeared, _"Good riddance." _he thought.

The green-eyed man was too clouded with anger to have fear, "Good." he then tried to throw another punch at the Russian, but he dodged it. Russia took a swing at him with his pipe, hitting the small man in the temple.

This was now getting violent, the two countries landed blows on each other savagely. England had a bruised cheek, a black eye, and his lower lip was cut, and other bruises were Russia's pipe had gotten to him. Russia had suffered a bruised cheek as well, a bloody nose, and a bite to the ankle, not to mention multiple scratches. That limey really needed to cut his nails.

The two of them had pulled back other to catch their breath and glare at each other. England huffed, "You should have never had come here." he said.

Russia, despite this situation, was grinning as he wiped the blood off his nose with his sleeve, "Da, actually when I saw your annoying and not to mention horrid face, I regretted waking up all together." he retorted.

The Englishman gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows, "I'll give ya a 'nother reason to regret, you bitch." said and then tackled Russia. He hurled his fists at the taller man with frenzied aggression.

Russia's grin never left his face as slapped England soundly with his gloved hand and then wrung his neck, cutting off the smaller nation's oxygen.

England let out a choked squeak and began flailing desperately. Russia smiled even more when he noticed England was turning blue, now just a little longer and he-

The door swung open and Antarctica stomped in, "Quid viride apud Deum terra...!" he shrieked, his one good eye bulging in surprise.

The two older countries obviously didn't hear him come in because they were still going at it. Antarctica pulled out a handgun from his pocket and fired right above Russia's head, causing the both of the other nations to freeze.

Antarctica had a very deep scowl on his face and his eyebrows furrowed even closer, making them look more epic, "I leave you in the room for how long and this is what I return too?" the little boy scolded the two adults.

England used this opportunity to get out of Russia's clutches and hide behind Antarctica, "It wasn't my fault, it was all the psychopath's doing!" he said, pointing at a smirking Russia.

Antarctica groaned, "I don't care who started this, just go wash those wounds before they get infected!" he ordered.

The two countries both walked sulkily out the door until Antarctica stopped them, "Wait just a bloody moment! I don't trust you two to be in the same room. Russia, you can in my washroom, it's right there." he said pointing to a door across his bed, "And Brittannia, there's one down the hall, you practically live here so you should know where it is." he said.

England grew indignant, "Hey, why does _he_ get to use your bathroom and I have to go to the one all the way down the hall?" he asked. Antarctica rolled his eye, "Fighting over a bathroom, Brittannia? For an old crone, you are so immature." he said.

Before he could react, Antarctica had England pushed out of the room. The boy nation then turned to Russia, "Well, what are you looking at? Go tend to those wounds before I add some." he said.

Russia grinned and did as he was told. Antarctica's personal bathroom was pretty large, there was a big circular bathtub that looked like a pool.

The only problem was that when the Russian had found the First-Aide kit, he had trouble putting on the gauze, you'd think that after all the times he's gotten himself hurt, he'd get better at patching himself up. Then again, he usually had his sister or Lithuania to do that.

At that moment, Antarctica popped his head into the bathroom. Russia looked at him confusedly, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Antarctica frowned a little deeper, "I'm making sure you don't steal my stuff like Brittannia does or plant a bomb in here." he said.

Russia clicked his tongue, "Drat, that would have been a good idea." he muttered, too bad he didn't have any bombs on him now. He then smiled, "Since you're here, can you please help me put the gauze on my wound?" he asked.

Antarctica raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you clean it first?" he asked. Russia pondered, "Um..." he trailed, "No." he finally said. Antarctica face-palmed, "You're hopeless." he said as he rummaged through the cabinet and got some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

"I suppose I'll have to tend to the rest of the wounds, I wouldn't want you getting infected and have an economic crash." he said whilst dabbing a cut and putting bandages on it. Viktor popped out of nowhere, _"This is a rather nice of Antarktida. Are you sure you want to take over him? You just beat up his father and he's rather calm about it."_ the little voice in his head said.

Russia didn't expect him to return, _"Where the hell were you? As a matter of fact, I really do not wish to talk to you anymore."_ he thought.

Viktor laughed humorlessly, _"That is really not your choice, I'm your subconscious so you can't just wish me away." _

Russia was confused. Subconscious, what did he mean by that? _  
><em>

Antarctica then lifted his head up to look at the large Russian, "Just what where you fighting about?" he asked. Russia jumped a little as the younger of the two snapped him out of his mental conversation.

Russia scowled, "He called me fat." he said, his voice blunt and dark. Antarctica let out an obnoxious snort but then Russia glared at him, "V-venia, it's just that you do look a little...husky." he said, looking the big and scary country and keeping straight face all the while saying this.

Russia was hurt, "So you think I'm fat too?" he asked a little sadly. Antarctica shook his head, "I can't say for sure, we've just met and I've never seen you unclad before. It might just be the heavy layers of coats you wear. Considering my climate, I do the same thing." he said while moving on to bandaging the last wound.

Russia lit up a bit when he heard this, "Oh? B-because, I'm not _really _fat." he said self-consciously, well maybe he added a pound or two, but nothing more! Antarctica nodded, "Try wearing black, it's more slimming." he said thoughtfully.

Russia blushed a little, "I'll take that into consideration." A certain Englishman popped his head into the room and sent a nasty glare at Russia, "Stop flirting with my son!" he said. Antarctica blushed and threw a roll of gauze at him, "Wank off!" he snapped.

He then turned to Russia, "Okay, you're all fixed up, now get the fuck out of my house. You too, Brittannia." he said. The large Russia tucked his arms behind his back and titled his head innocently, "Da, I think I kept Lithuania waiting outside in the car long enough. I hope he didn't get eaten by polar bears...kolkolkolkolkol...~"

England's and Antaricta's eyes widened in horror at that, "What? You kept him out-"

"до свидания!", Russia skipped off to Lithuania, who most likely is suffering from hypothermia as we speak.

* * *

><p>England then grabbed Antarctica by the shoulder and shook him, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Inviting a madman into your house like that! You're lucky he didn't do to you what he did to me!" he yelled.<p>

Antarctica answered coolly, "You think I _invited _him here. Oh, Brittiannia, you're sadly mistaken. He showed up at my door without prior notice about some 'wanting to get to know me' or something or other." he said dully.

The emerald eyed man didn't calm down, "You could have kept him out. You're always bragging about all your fancy, high-tech guns, use them, dammit!" he said.

Antarctica's one eyes winded as he look at the Brit incredulously, "Are you daft? Why would I want to get on Russia's bad side. What, you want me dead before I'm, as you always remind me, 'barely out of the cradle'?" he asked, "Look, I can take care of my own damn self, thank you very much." he said.

England laughed bitterly, "Who the hell are you fooling? You may be getting along well so far but mark my words, you'll always be someone's territorial bitch in the end. The cycle repeats itself, Antarctica, and you know it!" he said harshly.

Antarctica's eye widened and his eyebrow knit together in anger, "Shut _up_!" his voice cracked in the end.

To be honest, Antarctica didn't break away from England with his own free will, England more or less was the one who dumped him. England's boss decided that keeping Antarctica as a territory was troublesome because it cost a lot of money providing for the couple hundred people who are crazy enough to live on the polar desert, and then having to pay for scientific research projects. Antarctica fell into debt from England and other countries many time.

Since he borrowed way more than he could pay back and there was only so much land that could be inhabited by humans, Antarctica keep up with his payments. Antarctica was so small and helpless at that time. In the end, the Prime Minister let go of Antarctica and he had to be raised by France for about two years until his boss got tired of him and ditched the young nation as well. Other countries that got stuck with him were Australia and New Zealand due to having also claimed land on his home when he was just a baby.

Antarctica was, dare say, taken even less seriously than Sealand. Everybody knew how protective England was off his territories, how he wouldn't let them go without a fight, and looking like a total ass in the process. But...he, Antarctica, was reluctantly held onto. He was like the crying baby no one wanted to pick up.

Some tears fell from Antarctica's eye, "You're a bitch! Uncle Sealand was right, you really are a jerk of bloody jerks!" he said while rubbing at his eyes.

England bit his tongue, he had said too much, "Er...Ocky, don't cry...look, I didn't mean it, rea-"

Antarctica sobbed harder, "Yes, you do! I'm just a waste of everyone's bloody time after all. I'm just a good-for-nothing git, who lives on a fucking iceberg, and can't do anything except make guns, I always have and always will be!" he cried, he then ran out of the room.

England really wanted to punch himself, "Charming as always, Arthur." he scolded himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <strong>

**Latin:**** Quid viride apud Deum terra - What on God's green earth?**

**Latin: Venia- Pardon  
><strong>

**Russian :** **Antarktida - Antarctica**

**Russian:** **до свидания - Goodbye **

* * *

><p><strong>Me ish finished thish chapter :3<strong>

**Poor Antarctica! England, why do you have to be such a douche at times? Please review and I'll try to stop being such a lazy ass and finish writing this friggin' story :P  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Tee-hee, hi bastards :D**

**To be honest, I'm just winging it with these chapters these days. I seem to be slightly falling off my original plan with this story but, meh :P**

There was a World conference the following day and Antarctica wasn't looking forward to it, he was still sore about the spat he had with England. Since was a meeting focusing mainly on military issues, Antarctica wore his military uniform. Unfortunately, it was an embarrassingly childish royal blue sailor suit with a cute widdle sailor hat to boot, his boss said he couldn't wear the adult uniform because he wasn't of age. There was no point in wearing the matching coat today because it was too warm for that in Antarctica's opinion.

"Hey, Antarctica!" an annoying voice said. "America." he hissed in contempt. America put an arm around his shoulder, "Did I ever tell you I always expected you to be a girl. Ya know, 'Aunt Arctica'! HAHAHA, I'M SO PUNY!" he cackled.

Antarctica cringed at the terrible and slightly insulting pun as America spoke again,"What's up with England? He looked pretty fucked up when I saw him earlier today and he said he got in a fight with Russia." he said.

The child shrugged indifferently, "Hell should I know." he muttered.

"Well it _was_ at your house at least, that's what England said. He said he was trying to protect you or something."

Antarctica rolled his eyes, "Protect me? That idi-"

"Although if you needed help being saved from that evil commie you could have called your ol' Uncle Sam, the HERO!" America gloated, "I beat that stupid polar bear once, I can beat him again!"

Whilst America was caught up in his bragging, Antarctica left him and continued on to the meeting room. "Mon Petite Antarctique!" France, in his ever-showy military uniform, said whilst glomping Antarctica, "How is my little son, I hope England didn't hurt you too much by his silly words." he said.

Antarctica wrenched himself away from him, "Don't just sexually harass children, especially your own and furthermo-wait England TOLD you?" he asked.

France was a bit offended, "Of course he told me. Even though that limey has run off with America we are still _both_ you're fathers." he said.

_~Flashback at France's House~_

_It's was early evening and France was sitting in a comfortable armchair, sipping wine, and reading Playboy Magazine until there was a knock at the door, "Venant!" he called out and got up to see who it was. There before him was England and the island nation looked a mess with the bandages on his face and his eyes slightly red.  
><em>

_"__Mon Dieu, Angleterre! What happened to you?" he asked in surprise. England simply pushed past him and entered the house without a word. _

_France got very worried, "Angleterre, seriously what's wrong? Who did this to you?" he asked. When he got his hands on the bastard who did this to his England, he'd make his life a living hell.  
><em>

_England was sitting on a couch in the living room, back hunched over and his eyes trained on the floor in thought. France sighed, "Really Angleterre, I know were friends to some degree but you're really getting too comfortable with my house." trying to lighten up the mood._

_"I'm such a jerk." the Brit finally said. _

_ "Exactly, and a whole lot m-wait, WHAT?" France said. He cupped England's face and squished it, staring at him in shock, "Who are you and what have you done with my England?" he asked. _

_England pushed him away, "Fuck off!" he snapped. _

_France was relieved that England was still his usual crabby self and sat next to him, "Arthur," he said using his human name, "what's wrong?" he asked softly. England covered his face and sighed a bit, "Ocky."_

_"Ah, mon Petite Antarctique, our only living symbol of the love between us." France said. _

_England furrowed his brows, "Shut up...and what about about Canada?" he asked. _

_It's was France's turn to furrow his brow, "Who?" _

_England rolled his eyes, "You know, America's tw-" _

_France snapped his fingers, "Oh, Canada! Oui, oui, I remember him...uh, he's the one with the bear, right?"_ _he asked. A real shame he couldn't remember the name of his first son. (A/N: And it's usually France who's first to identify Canada XD)  
><em>

_England nodded, "Right, so anyway back on the subject of Antarctica...I..." he trailed off. _

_France was getting impatient, if there was a problem about Antarctica then England needed to spit it out, "Mon Dieu, Angleterre! Out with it already!" he cried. He then gasped, "...Did l'Antarctique do this to you?" he asked incredulously. He always was a violent kid... _

_The Englishman scoffed weakly and shook his head, "I suck but I don't suck that much, Francis." his self-hating mood taking over, "I came over to Antarctica's house earlier today and of all people, Russia was there as well." he said._

_France gasped, "Russia was holding my l'Antarctique hostage in his own home?" he shouted in panic._

_ England snapped, "Will you stop jumping into conclusions and shut up, you overgrown frog?" he barked._

_The Frenchman groaned, "Then what? What happened?" he asked. _

_"Well," England started, "that damn polar bear was tricking Antarctica into thinking that he just wanted to get to know him, load of bullshit if you ask me. Then, when Ocky left the room, that stupid Russian git just ATTACKED me, for NO reason!" he said._

_France stared at him with disbelief, "Do you expect me to believe that Angleterre, Russia may be a psycho but not to that extent. I am sure your sharp tongue provoked Russia into doing such things." he said. England scowled, "I might have said something about his weight..." he said._

_"Oh, Angleterre." France said, shaking his head. Every country knew to NEVER EVER comment of Russia questionable weight problems, which was merely an illusion from his coat anyway...maybe. _

_England frowned, "He started it, he called my eyebrow hideous!" he complained. _

_France frowned as well, "What? But they are so very sexy!" he said. _

_England nodded vigorously, "Exactly-wait, we're digressing a bit. Anyway, after I managed to fight off that bastard, Antarctica turned on ME, saying he could take care of himself, selfish little git." he muttered._

_The Frenchman nodded slowly, "Alright, so knowing you, you said something you obviously didn't mean." he said. _

_England was about to protest but then closed it, grudgingly knowing that wine bastard was right, "Yeah...I said-"_

_France held up his hand for silence, "You said something stupid and damaging, that's all I need to know, Arthur." he said. _

_England was quiet for a moment until he finally spoke again, "...What should I do?" he asked. _

_France looked at him incredulously, "You want MY advice, I don't think you're feeling well, Angleterre." he said. _

_When he saw the sincere expression of England's face he sighed, "Well, for starters, you should apologize. You know how even though he seems indifferent, l'Antarctique takes things very much to heart." he said._

_ England shook his head, "Can...Can you tell him for me?" he asked. _

_France raised an eyebrow, "Arthur it's not going to mean anything if I-" _

_"You know I'm not...good with these kind of things." England said. France smiled, "I suppose so, it was that silver tongue of yours that got you into this." he teased a little cruelly._

_England punched him in the arm and got up to leave, "Sod off, you frog!" he shouted, "At least I know who what's-his-face is!" he said. The two looked at each other and exchanged a light chuckle._

_France clapped a hand on England's shoulder, "I'll see what I can do." he said, referring to Antarctica. _

_England gave the hand on his shoulder a squeeze and looked up at France, "This means a lot to me...thanks." he mumbled._

_"That's it, this is too scary! We need to get you out and take you for a drink, you're paying of course!" France declared and pulled England outside to go to a local bar. _

_"Don't pull so hard, you cheese sucker!" England cried._

_~End Flashback~  
><em>

The boy nation furrowed his brow in frustration, "He meant it." he said plainly.

"Huh?" France asked.

Antarctica shook his head slowly, "England meant what he said and I'm sure he speaks for you, Uncle New Zealand, and Uncle Australia." he said monotonously.

France put his hands firmly around Antarctica's arms and looked him in the eye, "Whatever he said: He. Did. Not. Mean. It." he said in a serious tone that Antarctica had never heard from his usually flamboyant Pater.

"And, even if he really does think that way, England does not and never will speak for me, maybe Australia and New Zealand, but _not_ me." he said and let Antarctica bury his face in his chest. Tears collected in Antarctica's eye again but he kept them at bay, if France ever saw him crying he'd never live it down.

"Am I really that much of a nuisance?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by France's chest.

France patted his head softly, "Shh, not at all."

Antarctica scowled, "...So you wouldn't be mad if I said Mt. Erebus erupted and I need at least 3.1 million dollars in foreign aid just for _starters_ in the clean up?" he asked.

France's eyes grew thrice their size and looked at his son with an exasperated expression, "Tch, again? Honestly, little one, can't you live somewhere nicer and less of a strain on my wallet?" he pleaded.

Antarctica stared at him with a slightly glazed eye, "I really am a burden to you all." he said stoically and quietly slipped past the Frenchman.

"Non, l'Antarctique! Wait!" France called out but the younger nation had already left him.

* * *

><p>When he entered the meeting room, Antarctica felt conflicted, who the hell was he going to sit next to? England had a spot empty next to him and glanced at him every now and then with a clearly guilty and also hopeful look. The boy nation took the time to send him a rather cold stare and saw some one waving at him, it was Russia.<p>

The Russian was sitting next to Belarus, his expression somewhat desperate. Antarctica didn't acknowledge him and decided to sit next to Japan with Greece was sitting at the other side of the Asian man with a tired and worried look on his face. Japan was always civil towards Antarctica and he never showed disdain towards him.

Russia, on the other hand, was shocked the little brat ignored him. He would have strangled then wretch then and there but his paranoid little sister was beginning to rub up and own his back and the large Russian was too scared to move.

Everyone else was rowdy until Germany slammed his fist onto the table, making it crack slightly, "EVERYONE, SILENCE!" he roared and so everyone was. Antarctica always admired the German; he was eloquent, authoritative, and downright scary at times like these. And so the meeting begun.

When it was America's turn to be at the podium he told everyone about the progress he and Japan were going through since the last time they talked about the whole flying car project. "Well, er, things are going...okay." he said laughing nervously when Japan shot the nastiest glare at him, something he would _never_ normally do even when he wanted.

Greece tried to calm Japan down, "Kiku...you can do this, it's not a long meeting." he said in his drowsy voice. Ever since last meeting Japan had went cold turkey on hentai and other perverted hobbies.

Apparently hentai and other perverted merchandise made up a significant amount of the economy in Japan so now he was left with a bit of a cold.

Greece, although reluctant, had to help Japan to show his support. The cat-obsessed nation was surprised his friend got this far.

Japan was shaking a little and snapped the rubber band on his wrist rapidly, his eyes looking slightly bloodshot and disheveled. Antarctica suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I, the hero, with the help of Japan, will have a prototype designed by the end of the year...I hope!" he said in his unwavering, overconfident voice. This made Japan growl and mumble words which could only be described as curses in Japanese.

Germany nodded curtly, "And Japan, do you have anyzhing you'd like to add to America's report?" he asked gruffly. Japan didn't respond for a second but then shook his head, "Iie."

As the meeting went by, Antarctica was feeling very hot and uncomfortable. Sweat was gathering at his thick brows, he took his hat off and fanned himself with it while listening intently to what Switzerland was saying. The trigger-happy blond seemed to be really passionate when talking about his new gun model.

"Bloody stuffy room..." Antarctica muttered to himself as he undid the ribbon of his sailor collar, making his milky white chest show. Feeling satisfied, Antarctica leaned back and listened more to what was happening.

Japan was frankly uninterested in what Switzerland was saying, few things were interesting since he gave up one of the things he loved most. His eyes managed to wander on Antarctica...and his lush blushing skin...the gears in Japan's head came to a screeching halt, _"Easy Kiku, you shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about Antarctica-kun, England-san would have your head! Besides he's too young...so young...such an adorable shota, just look at his pouting lips and his flushed skin. I think I can see a bit of his pink, little nip-" _

Greece had noticed Japan looking at the little boy with a hungry look so he used the electric collar that was hidden under Japan's naval uniform, giving his friend a slight warning zap.

Japan flinched a little and was cut out from his daze. Blushing shamefully, he straightened up and tried his best to pay attention to Switzerland and not Antarctica's, sweet, erotic panting and his messy dark locks that fell in place just right around his innocent face.

This time Japan didn't even try to will the thoughts away and welcomed them, he was in too deep as soon as Antarctica lifted up his shirt slightly and fanned himself with papers, "It's scorching in here." he murmured even though it was late autumn and the window was open half way. Living in such a cold climate, he had little tolerance for weather more than 20 degrees. 30 degree weather would be considered a heat wave where he came from.

The Arctic nation grumbled and pulled his entire shirt off, something he did a lot at the meetings. Blood slowly ran down Japan's nose and he quickly covered it, that was the _last _straw. Antarctica was finally comfortable until he felt something touching Alexander Island, he bit down a moan, pulled out his gun from his pocket, and turned to see who was playing with his sensitive strand of hair.

Japan?

Antarctica's one eye widened mainly in shock but also because the oriental nation had tugged his hair in a wonderful way that made Antarctica whimper a little, "W-what the hell are you doing?" the young country asked rudely, he really didn't give two fucks about respecting his elders.

Japan only smirked ferally, "Even though your personality has much to be improved, you are just about the most _sexiest _little country I've ever laid eyes on." he purred.

Greece seemed to be frantically pushing a button of the remote control to the shock collar but it wasn't working, _"Japan, what did you and your computer nerd self do to the damn collar!" _Greece swore in his mind.

All of Japan's pent up perverted desires came rushing out all at once. Antarctica gasped when Japan's hand came on his lap and started a disturbing rubbing motion, "You know you like this, if you didn't you'd have shot me by now."

Greece tugged at Japan's arm, "Kiku!" he warned through gritted teeth.

Japan shot the Grecian a look that would make even Germany run away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Antarctica wanted to run away but Japan's fingers were still firmly holding Alexander Island, the little nation shuddered at the thought of Japan accidentally yanking the hair off his person; it would be an excruciatingly painful experience.

Suddenly a large, gloved hand gripped Japan's and squeezed it almost to the point of breaking it, "Itai!" Japan groaned, "Greece, let go of my-"

But it wasn't Greece who was holding his hand with a vice-grip, it was Russia, "I would appreciate if you didn't try to molest my little friend here, da?" he said in a low and dangerous voice. Greece would have came to Japan's rescue but was to scared to move.

Japan's eyes widened in horror and immediately jumped about ten feet away from Antarctica. Russia stalked towards him, "And just to make sure you have learned your lesson..." Russia grabbed Japan's hand again and squeezed hard, emitting a sharp cracking, crunching sound.

"AH, KAMI-SAMA!" Japan cried out and crumpled to the ground, cradling his hand. "Japan!" Greece gasped and knelt down to aid his friend.

They had been noticed and the entire room turned to where the sound came from.

Antarctica , "You idiot, why did you do that?" he hissed. Russia's face was as innocent as usual, "So you're saying you did want him to molest you?" he asked.

Greece helped Japan up and made their way out of the room to get his hand looked at, he shot an apologetic look at Antarctica and shot a glare at Russia as they left.

"No, you fool! Why did you have to draw attention!" Antarctica seethed motioning towards the room full of countries who were now looking at them. "Ocky, what going on?" England asked as he approached Antarctica.

The little boy scowled, "That is none of your business, now is it?" he said frostily. England visibly flinched but then glared nastily at Russia, "Get away from him." he growled out.

Russia looked at England with disdain, "For your information, England, I just saved your son from possible molestation." he said in his high, soft voice. England furrowed his eyebrows, "What? Who..." he realized why Russia had broken Japan's hand and put two and two together, "JAPAN!" he bellowed and was about to chase down the Asian but France stopped him.

"Now, Angleterre, I won't let you do anything rash." France said. Antarctica blushed dark red, this couldn't get anymore embarrassing.

Luckily, Germany had taken control of the meeting once again, "ORDER!" he yelled and everyone was quiet. "Now," he continued, "I don't know vhat has happen here but it vill have to wait until ze meeting is over. Honestly, do show some professionalism." he said.

England gave Antarctica one more reprimanding glance and then let France lead him back their seats. Russia was still looming over the young nation, "I think I 'thank you' would be appropriate, da?" he asked.

As much as it felt degrading to Antarctica, he nodded, "Thank you, Russia...I honestly thought I was going to be ra-" Russia patted Antarctica head and smiled brightly, "Not a problem. We are, after all, friends, da?"

Antarctica colored slightly and hardened his look at the Russian, "I wouldn't get too comfortable with that word if I were you." he said lowly.

The older country nodded, "Of course, but please, since we're getting along so well, I'd like to invite you over to my house this Friday. Will that be okay with your boss?" he asked.

Antarctica felt a weird heat rising in him and his heart quickened a little, "W-Well, I suppose. The boss man has been a bit reclusive these days so I don't think he'll mind."

"Замечательно! I'll see you later then,Antarktida-kun." Russia smiled and reluctantly went back to his seat with Belarus.

For the rest of the meeting, Antarctica had his mind on how he could show England that he was independent and what he was going to do about the Japan incident. His mind wandered to Russia a couple times too, he really didn't see why England hated him so much.

Sure, he was a little cuckoo but he had just saved him and he was a very friendly person...Antarctica then gasped, all this time when he was talking to Russia, he had never put his shirt back on! Antarctica quickly and blushingly put his shirt back on.

"Stupid," he told himself, "I always take off my shirt during meetings, nothing to get excited over." he tried to reassure himself. The rest of his thoughts that day circled mainly around Russia.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

** French: Venant - come in**

**French: Mon Dieu - my God**

**French: Angleterre - England**

**French: Mon Petite l'Antarctique - my little Antarctica **

**French: Oui - yes**

**Japanese: Iie - no  
><strong>

**Japanese: Itai - ouch  
><strong>

**Japanese: Kami-sama - God**

** Russian:**** Замечательно - wonderful**

* * *

><p><strong>MRAAAAAWR! I'M DONE THIS CHAPTER! Please don't kill me, I really do try my best to finish these as soon as possible DX<br>**

**Please review, guys!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter and please review 'cause Russia knows where you all live ಠ_ಠ  
><strong>

It was Friday afternoon and Russia was twiddling the ends on his scarf nervously and pacing his living room. To say it was unnerving the Baltics would be a very big understatement, "R-Russia-san, may I ask why you're so nervous?" Lithuania asked.

Russia gave the Lithuanian his most chilling glare, "Who said I was nervous?" he asked harshly. The Baltics all huddled together and Latvia looked like he was going to faint. "I-I'm sure Antarctica-san will be coming shortly." Estonia said, trying to calm Russia.

"HE'S TWENTY MINUTES LATE!" Russia bellowed and Latvia actually did faint at that point. The Russian really wondered why he even made these good for nothings work in his house, they weren't even permanent residents.

Thankfully, before Russia could even have thoughts of physically harming the Baltics, the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!" the two conscious Baltics said in unison and scrambled to get to the door until Russia stopped them. "You stay here, I will get the door." he said and plastered on a bright smile as he went over to answer the door.

That was one of the things about Russia that freaked out the Baltics most of all, how the huge country could go from murderous to cheery at the snap of a finger was horrifying.

When he opened the door, he didn't see anyone and thought it was probably some smart-ass prankster. He was about to flip his lid when a familiar voice called out, "Tch, I'm down here." Russia looked down and saw Antarctica, a casual scowl on his face and his gray eye staring lethargically, "Not everyone is as tall as you." the little boy said as he was let inside.

"Ah, is that guy alright?" Antarctica asked and pointed at Latvia who was still laying on the floor.

The large nation smiled and offhandedly kicked the little Baltic into a corner, "Da, he's fine..." he took finally took the time to look at Antarctica and widened his eyes.

The boy was wearing a black overgrown sweater, blue jeans, black sneakers, and fuzzy plum colored earmuffs along with his trademark eyepatch. He also had a navy blue flannel hoodie but that was tucked under his arm. It was about 31 degrees Fahrenheit in Russia and the child was dressed like that! But that wasn't really what caught Russia eyes, instead of the child's usual dark locks of hair, he now had pale blond waves; he looked like an angel.

Russia found this a pleasant sight and commented on it, "I see you dyed your hair, it's a very good look."

Antarctica unconsciously ran his hand through his hair, his frown melted into a simple straight line and a blush was present on his face, "A-Actually this is my natural hair color..." he then added, "I see you took my advice." he said, noting that Russia was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, dark gray jeans, and black shoes along with his signature pale pink scarf.

"D-Da, um...do I look, you know," he gestured at himself.

Antarctica caught on, "Oh! Of course..." Now that Antarctica had a better view of him, he could definitely say that Russia was indeed not fat (the man had a little chub but he didn't need to be told that). He was also quite handsome now that Antarctica thought about it, he was slightly curved and had a firm, broad chest that looked very cozy to snuggle up against...wait, what...?

The young country found his voice and responded, "Actually, you look very built without the coat and the dark colors only make you look slimmer. Though I have to say, boots would go so much better with that. Ooh, and also a simple but flattering claw necklace." he said, he had the same look on his face that France or Poland would have at times.

Russia smiled, "You seem really interested in fashion, da?" he asked.

Antarctica turned away and blushed, "N-n-n-no, it's just common sense!" he snapped, "It seems you have none." he added smoothly.

The Russian quickly felt insulted at his words but when he saw Antarctica's eye soften as he said it, he realized the child was only teasing in his rude little way.

Seeing that Antarctica was obviously embarrassed about his certain passions, Russia decided to do a little teasing himself, "Lithuania could you please bring us some tea and cookies?" he called out.

In about two seconds, the trembling country was there with a tray of tea and sweets, "Y-your tea, sir." he stammered.

"EEEeek!" Antarctica screeched.

Lithuania jumped at the sound, thankfully he didn't drop anything or he would have had hell to pay from Russia, "W-what's wrong, Antarctica-san?" he asked.

Antarctica made a dramatic face that could rival France's, "Your outfit is terrible, darling!" he said. His accent had greatly thickened so it sounded like 'Yrourrr outfeet is terrribell, dahrling'. Russia bit his lip to stifle a laugh.

The Baltic country furrowed his brows, "E-excuse me?"

Antarctica shook his head, "Gah, you look, so, so frumpy! You have killed the 'sweater over white dress shirt' look, your tie is so cheesy looking, and that shade of green looks like baby barf! Concinnatis sicut limax!"

The corner of Lithuania's eye twitched. All he wanted to do was bring tea for Russia and then get the hell out and now some stranger was criticizing his fashion sense.

Russia smiled widely, Lithuania looked thoroughly humiliated. Antarctica took a little slip out from his pocket and handed it to him, "Here's my card, call me anytime and I will do something about...that." he said and motioned his hand at Lithuania's body. Lithuania set the tea down on the table and then walked silently away, still wondering what the hell just happened.

When having France as your father, one must have extensive knowledge about fashion and culture (and also a few other things!). Antarctica wasn't really ashamed of being so good at clothing choices, but it was rather embarrassing when someone would coo and tell him he was like a cute, less dangerous and perverted, mini France. Belgium had once told him that while pinching his cheeks and feeding him waffles.

The child shot a nasty glare at Russia, "Do not speak of this to anyone, is that clear?"

"As crystal." Russia said with a smile. The smaller nation sat down in a gray loveseat, while Russia had taken the armchair across from him, and helped himself to the tea and cookies. After a moment of silence he asked, "Why do you want me here?"

Russia looked up from his teacup, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Not many people ever want me around. I remember Prussia once commented that when I entered Germany's house, a bitter cold draft came with me. I don't have many resources except for oil and I'm unable to drill it until I'm of age...Not that it would do me much good since we mainly use solar and nuclear energy." he said.

Russia shook his head, "I just want to get to know you. You don't need to care about what Prussia says, don't regard the words of a man who lives in his little brother's basement. And you know there are still uses for oil, America uses it regularly and they make good bomb material as well."

Antarctica couldn't help but snort at the jibe at Prussia, but he frowned and growled in frustration, "Well that's the problem, the only reason I'm still existing is because I profit from other people suffering! You know how it feels to eat dinner bought with the money gained from selling guns to generals who then gives them to kids my age to shoot each other down? No, I don't think so." he tugged at his hair and sighed.

"You know I don't only dye my hair black so I won't get clumped with the stupid blondes I'm associated with? No, I dye it black because I feel that my insides are dark, dirty and black with the soot of my sins. I'm only nine years old and I've already sinned more than the average man will in his lifetime." his tone was emotionless and flat.

Russia really didn't know how to respond to that. Looking at the ash blonde child's conflicted and guilty face, he saw a much younger version of himself.

But he learned to repress these feeling as much as possible and tried to live in ignorant bliss while his bosses ruled his people with terror. He had learned to survive like that for centuries but apparently that only served to hurt himself and others in the end.

"I haven't experienced your specific situation..." Russia began slowly, "But I can relate. Surely you've learned about my...controversial history."

Antarctica looked at the man with an unreadable expression, "Yes, yes I have. The only reasons I welcomed you was because you could demolish me if I didn't, and because...because I feel we're the same in some ways, we're both lonely."

Russia suddenly laughed humorlessly, "Nyet, I'm the real lonely one. You have two fathers who love you, a brother, many uncles - one in particular who is very stupid. Me...me, I have no one."

Antarctica sucked his teeth, "Don't mention that guy - wait, I have a brother...? Oh, right. Anyway, what about the Baltics and your sisters?" he asked.

Russia looked away from him, a frown was forming on his face, "My little sister loves me very much, but let's just put it as not in a healthy way. I have done terrible things to my big sister and was apart from her for a very long time. We've been separate for so long that it is too late to start any relationship with her again. The Baltics," the larger nation began emitting deep sounds from his throat and his eyes became glassy, "I don't even want to talk about them." he said.

The younger country looked at Russia with shock, guilt, and fear, and he inched a little further from the Russian. Even if he wasn't on speaking terms with both of his fathers for now, at least he had his uncles like New Zealand and Australia and his brother Canada (Oh yeah, that's his name.) to talk to. He even had America (who is oddly both his uncle and also his brother) to take his mind off his problems, even if just for a little while, when he was in a good enough mood. He couldn't imagine not being able to have at least one person to talk to.

"Mea culpa, you have it way harder than me and I've been acting like a spoiled brat, no wonder I'm such a bother to everyone." Antarctica said in a humbled tone.

_"Such a pathetic child, let's destroy him now while he's weak."_ A voice that didn't at all sound like Viktor said, so the multiple voices were coming back again, eh? This happened every so couple of decades and popped up when Russia would least be expecting it.

These voices in his head had different personalities and would Russia to do all kinds of things, sometimes it was for better like how Viktor wanted to improve Russia but usually the voices offered homicidal and sometimes suicidal advice.

_"привет," _The Russian thought tiredly, _"and who are you this time?"_ he inquired.

_"I am hurt you do not remember me, Ivan, I'm Yurii."_ the voice said, its tone was deep and cold, much like the tone Russia would take when he was angry or on the verge of having maniacal fit.

'Yurii'. Russia still had nightmares about that name. That one name was the cause of many a tragedy in his long life. Russia supposed it had been a rather long period of time for going without some kind of voice in his head. Whether it told him to do good things, bad things, or random advice like one voice named Gyunter. That voice was a strange one in particular because it led Russia to his obsession with sunflowers.

But Yurii, Yurii was definitely one of the bad voices, the worst in fact. It had been there at the time when he starved Ukraine, it possessed him to do terrible things to Prussia, and not to mention made him commit acts of such violence toward the Baltics, even Russia in his sane state would know it was sick.

And he was back. Yurii was back for only God knows how long.

_"Destroy him, if he's too foolish to realize how valuable his land is then take it for yourself. Kill him..." _Yurii hissed.

"Russia!" Octavius's sharp voice has snapped Russia out of his mental shock.

The large nation gave his usual smile, "Da?" his voice was a little higher and more childlike then usual, and this made Antarctica befuddled.

"Jeez, took a whole bloody two minutes; I was asking you if we could take a walk outside, I don't wanna stay in the same place." the eyepatched child said while crossing his arms.

Russia blinked, "D-Da, a walk would be very nice. Come, I will show you one of my most favorite places in Moscow." he said, he got up and put his beige trench coat on.

The Antarctic boy followed suit and opened the door only to find a woman on the other side, "Oh, aren't you Bela-"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Russia had suddenly slammed the door, snatched him up in his arms, and was now running up the stairs at a breakneck speed.

"Hey, you idjit, what're you-"

"Shut up, she's coming, I just know it!" Russia said in a terrified voice. He suddenly knocked on a section of his creme colored walls and it opened up into a door. On the other side, however, was a large room in which the door was made of steel. The room looked like a little apartment, it had a bed in the corner, a bathroom, a desk with a computer, and even a kitchenette. Whatever this room was, it seemed liked Russia had many preparations in it.

Russia had settled into sitting in a corner in the room and had not let Antarctica out of his arms yet, on the contrary, he was holding onto him even harder now and was whimpering into the boy's pale blonde hair.

"Hey, get a grip and let me go. If you don't want your sister here then tell her to get out." Antarctica said as he tried to squirm out of Russia's grasp.

The older only held on, "No, no, no, no, no...you don't know her, she's too scary!" he said in a hushed tone.

"Don't give me that bull-"

"SHHHH! She'll hear you!"

"Just kick her out if she's freaking you out so much." Antarctica said.

"Look," Russia sighed, "I love Natalia, don't get me wrong, but she, er, wants to marry me."

The Antarctican stared at Russia for a while before saying, "What?" _I guess this is what he meant by his sister loving him in the wrong way, _the child thought.

The poor guy was clearly shaken, Russia didn't expect Belarus to harass him on today of all days because she was supposed to be shopping with Hungary. No matter, his shelter in place room was built specifically for Belarus's unwanted visits.

His only concern now was Antarctica. Usually Belarus would stay in his house for a few hours and then give up, but sometimes she would stay for days in attempts to find the Russian and he didn't think the little nation would be too happy if this were to be the case.

"Big brother!" Belarus called out in the distance.

Russia began rocking back and forth, "Господи!" he whimpered and clutched Antarctica desperately.

"Big brother, I know you're in here, and I know that little ice runt is with you as well!" Belarus said.

"Go away, go away, go away!" he whispered like a mantra.

Antarctica rolled his eye and growled, God knows how long he'd be stuck in here while that madwoman was prowling the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

** Latin: Mea culpa - A way of saying I'm sorry, it literally means 'my fault'.**

**Latin: Concinnatis sicut limax - You dress like a slug**

**Russian: Господи - An interjection meaning 'Oh my God'.**

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Hon, hon, hon, seems like Antarctica and Russia are going to go through some crazy things for the next couple hours (or maybe days!) Perhaps I should add a few embarrassing situations for the next chapter!<br>**

**I know this was short and sorry I've been gone for a looooong time, guys but I needed to find inspiration. Don't hate me for this, but I was starting to loose interest in Hetalia, my two friends, who are mega Hetalia fans, helped me fall in love with the show all over again :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for being so lazy but I had a rough year cause I was graduating and had high school homework before I was even in high school and now I have to keep up with my grades and BLARGHHHHHH TT_TT. I will be using human names more often from now on as Octavius and Ivan become closer. **

**WARNING: This chapter and the following chapters will contain intimate interaction with a minor, if that makes you squeamish then scram. Then again you couldn't have gotten this far if that stuff does repulse you XD**

A few seconds passed before Russia finally let go of Antarctic. The large country got up and sat down at his laptop, he stared at the screen for a bit before releasing a small sigh.

"What? What is wrong?" Antarctica asked, he looked over Russia's shoulder and saw that Belarus was now in Russia's kitchen looking through his cabinets and smashing his plates.

"Why does she think you'd be in there?" the boy asked.

Russia shrugged, "When it comes to Natalia, it is best not to question logic."

Antarctica made a small grunt and looked at his watch, "Say, I really have to go back home. Too bad this visit sucked so much, maybe next time we can have it at my h-YAAA!."

The small boy had tried to open the door but Russia jerked his arm back and practically dislocated his shoulder, "Nyet, she's still out there! Do you want to die?" he asked fearfully.

Although Russia was concerned for Antarctica's well being, he was mainly doing this for himself. In all of Belarus's sudden visits, Russia had been all alone in this room. Not even the Baltics would be with him because Latvia would be out of a window in a flash, Estonia would quietly slink away back into his room, and Lithuania would foolishly approach Belarus and try to make conversation with her. It was nice to finally have someone keep him company in this room. If Antarctica left then he would feel even lonelier than ever.

"Russia, I cannot stay-"

The face Russia made looked very much like the baby seals Antarctica took care of back in his home. He couldn't deny anyone of anything when they made a face that like.

The Antarctica heaved a defeated groan and scratched his eyepatch, "Fine, I'll stay with you until she leaves." he conceded.

"R-Really? Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Russia gushed but was careful to keep his voice down, tears of happiness almost fell as he gave Antarctica a crushing hug.

Octavius blushed and squirmed wildly, "Lemme go, you...you oaf!" he said through gritted teeth.

The Russian giggled but let go of him, "Since we'll be here for quite a while, you must want something to eat, da?" he asked as he shrugged his coat off and went into the kitchenette.

Antarctica nodded, "Uh, yeah, thanks." he settled on a chair in a straddled position and watched Russia prepare dinner.

The elder of the two rummaged through the refrigerator and took out beets, beef, carrots, onions, cabbage, a can of tomato sauce...

"Oh, I see you're going to make that Russian stew, uh...borscht, non?" Antarctica asked.

Russia smiled a little sadly, "Da, though it's originally Ukrainian." his voice was slightly muffled due to still having his head inside the fridge. He turned around to face Antarctica to say something but the words had died on his tongue. The boy was wearing tight jeans already and with his legs spread wide on that chair...

"...Wh..." Antarctic started but then noticed where Russia's eyes were looking, "Y-you perverse animal!" he stuttered and sat properly in his chair

Russia chuckled, "Isn't that the pot calling that kettle black? After all, I wasn't the one sitting in such a shameful position."

Octavius was going to protest but then begrudgingly realized that the Russian was right. Instead he decided to change the subject, "Let me help you." he offered.

Much to Octavius's surprise, the Russian boomed with laughter, "W-with England as your father? I think it is safer to stick with what I know, little one."

Octavius had to admit that he liked Russia's laugh. It was different from the shallow giggles he gave, it was deeper and richer yet it still had Russia's typical childlike quality. Still nobody made fun of his father's food, because in his opinion, it was good when England himself didn't cook it.

His thick eyebrows knitted together as he jutted his chin out proudly, "For your information, British cuisine is delicious...Pater England himself is just shit at cooking and needs a little help, is all."

Russia now clutched his stomach as he doubled over in laughter which made Antarctica's face redden.

"J-Just remember that France is also my father and he taught me how to cook. I can make Sunday roast that will make you kill for just a bite, and my eclairs are filled with the richest and sweetest of cream." he pouted.

Ivan smiled at Antarctica through half-lidded eyes, "I'm not too interested in your Sunday roast but I'd love to have a taste of your eclair."

Antarctica choked on air and looked at the Russian incredulously, "Y-you pervert! Filthy, disgusting pervert!" he rambled in order to keep the atmosphere humorous, though in all honesty he wasn't exactly disgusted but...something else.

Russia put his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his faded golden hair, "I was only kidding, Tavy. You take things too seriously. Ufu~" he said with a giggle.

Octavius smacked his large hand away and looked at him curiously, "Tavy?"

"Da, Tavy, it's your nickname. Ocky doesn't sound cute at all so I gave you my own." Russia said.

Antarctica bristled in anger, "E-eh? We're not even on first names terms and now you want to give me a nickname?" he yelled.

Ivan giggled and put his hand on Antarctica's head again, "If you're embarrassed, you can call me Vanya if you want. That's what my sisters call me."

"That's not the problem! We barely know each other so don't give me weird names!"

"But Tavyshka-" Russia crooned.

"Stop making my name unnecessarily Russian!"

Russia smiled, "Fine, how about I settle for Tavy then?"

"Tch, it is not a compromise if that's the name I hated in the fir-" he groaned and scratched his eye-patch, "You know what, fine. Just let me help out, I'm bored."

"It's cute that you want to help but, please, you're the guest and in a way it is my fault that you're here." Russia said.

Antarctica snorted, "I am not cute-"

"Japan thinks otherwise."

"Shut up, don't mention that! And just so you know, where I come from, it is good etiquette for the guest to help their host." Antarctica insisted.

Ivan looked at the boy for a while before nodding, "Okay, you can wash the dishes, we'll need things to eat with."

Antarctica rolled his eye, "How degrading." he said as he got up and turned the sink faucet on.

"Oh hush, you said you wanted to help." Russia teased, he began filling the pot with water and boiled it.

About five minutes had passed and Antarctica had finished washing a set of tableware for himself and Russia.

"Here, you can cut these onions but careful, that knife is very sharp." Ivan said and busied himself by adding the beets, cabbage, potatoes, and carrots into the pan.

Antarctica snorted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said and worked on his task without another word.

Russia took this moment to quietly observe the Antarctic boy. Every so often Antarctica would stop cutting the onions and would hastily wipe his teary eye.

_"He looks best with tears."_ Yurii commented.

_"Da..."_ Russia agreed but then shook his head, _"N-Nyet! Don't put these ideas in my head, Yurii."_

The voice chuckled maliciously, _"You really softened up too much while I was away, Ivan. What happened to the powerful Russia I used to know? Democracy has spoiled you."_

Russia frowned but didn't respond. That wasn't true. While democracy didn't let him be as ruthless as he used to be, it made his people much happier than communism ever did.

_"Remember the good times we had, Ivan, when we dominated Prussia? Remember having Japan at the mercy of your curses? Remember the great USSR? Remember the trembling of the Baltics' bodies under yours and how they screamed?" Yurii prodded.  
><em>

_"I remember, yes, those were good times but those days are over. Now I'm left to deal with the aftermath and loneliness of those actions...I also remember how you ruined the relationship between Katya and I."_ Russia thought bitterly.

Yurii seemed to falter with his words before saying, _"Those days don't have to be over. I admit that I did steer you wrong at times but lessons have been learned. We bit more than we could chew before but this little country, we can certainly deal with him easily, yes?"_

Russia seemed intrigued, _"I suppose so...but I couldn't do that to Antarktida-kun, he's one of the very few who doesn't hate me, or at least isn't afraid of me."_

_"Who said we needed to ambush him? Nyet, that would cause trouble since he is close with so many strong countries. Besides there are more peaceful and entertaining ways to make him yours."_

Although he didn't have much interest in romance, Russia knew what Yurii was implying, _"I never thought of seducing another country, especially one so young..."_

"Ai!" Antarctica cried out, breaking Russia out of his daze.

The boy held his three bleeding fingers protectively and whimpered as a few tears managed to fall from his eye. Russia left the stove and went to Antarctica's side, "Here, let me see." he murmured.

Octavius obediently held out his bloody hand and used his good one to wipe his tears, "T-This doesn't usually happen, you know..." he muttered.

"Well this isn't so bad." Ivan said and without warning bent down to lick the blood off of Antarctica's hand. The taste was one that he almost forgot.

Antarctica was absolutely mortified, he didn't dare move lest might Russia take it as a hint to stop. He knew he was blushing furiously but tried his best to keep a flippant attitude. The older country's tongue was swirling around his fingers in the most heavenly of ways and...and _Deus_, it should be a crime to feel so good just from someone sucking on your fingers.

Ivan pretended not to notice Octavius's face while he continued licking the blood of his fingers. The boy was trying in vain to make a stony front but his expression was clearly one of pleasure, it was absolutely shameless. Russia's head spun, the long missed taste of blood and the boy's reaction drove him near madness.

_"He's clearly enjoying this." _commented Yurii in a casual tone.

Russia only responded with a noncommittal grunt.

_"I wonder..." the voice started __"What it would be like if he returned the favor. Though I'm sure you would not be satisfied with him only sucking fingers."_

The Russian's eyes widened and he pulled away from Antarctica's fingers with a loud pop. Antarctica gave a barely audible exhale. The two simply stared at one another in silence for what seemed to be forever. Antarctica finally broke contact and looked down at the ground, to his horror, there was a small but noticeable bulge in his already tight pants. He hoped to God that Russia wouldn't notice.

"You should go put a Band-Aid on that, I think there's some in the little bathroom." Russia said finally. He conveniently ignored the bulge in Antarctica's pants, not wanting to further embarrass the poor child. Antarctica dumbly nodded and scurried off to find the Band-Aids.

* * *

><p><strong>ZE ENDO! I can't believe I'm actually writing things like this. Do I read this sorta stuff, hellz yeah, but it's really crazy actually writing it...I lurv it XD<strong>

**This story will be rated M from now on due to the upcoming chapter featuring some naughty naughty Ocky ;D**

**Stay tuned, darlings and reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
